Electronic devices powered by lithium batteries have been more and more widely applied in various fields, and in association therewith, the operating temperature range of the electronic devices tends to be wider. For example, it is required for a lithium battery used in a vehicle-mounted electronic device such as a tire pressure sensor to be able to function over a certain period of time at a high temperature of 100° C. or more, as well as to operate even at a low temperature of −40° C.
A promising candidate as a lithium battery having a wide operating temperature range is a lithium battery that includes manganese oxide and/or fluorinated graphite in the positive electrode and metal lithium and/or lithium alloy in the negative electrode.
However, in the above configuration, in a high temperature environment, the non-aqueous electrolyte reacts with the positive electrode and decomposes to generate gas. Such gas generation is dominant, particularly when the positive electrode includes manganese oxide. The gas generation may cause electrolyte leakage or rupture of the battery, which may damage the electronic device. To suppress the gas generation, Patent Literature 1 proposes to reform the manganese oxide and add an additive in the non-aqueous electrolyte.
In a lithium battery including metal lithium and/or lithium alloy in the negative electrode, polarization tends to increase in the early stage of discharge, and particularly when discharged at a large current in a low temperature environment, voltage tends to drop severely. To suppress the voltage drop, Patent Literature 2 proposes to allow a powdery carbon material to adhere to the surface of the negative electrode.